1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable support for an electric power-line pole, comprising a body of insulating material having a core on which are mounted individual cable support brackets, the cable support being also provided with means for attaching the body to one end of a pole whilst means for securing the individual cable support brackets to the core are embedded in packing material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known cable support of this type has been disclosed in French Pat. No. FR-A-1,035,391. Insulating supports of this type which are attached to the end of a pole have the advantage of dispensing with the need for individual insulators and of permitting manufacture of these supports independently of the pole.
However, it is apparent that the body of insulating material is both costly and difficult to manufacture since it calls for a substantial mass of plastic material having high characteristics of mechanical strength, arcing resistance, resistance to aging, and so on.